bleachfanbattlefandomcom-20200215-history
Rikkusuke Asuka
Riku Asuka (Rikkusuke Asuka) is the 14th Head of the Asuka Family and Captain of 6th Division of the 13 Court Guard Squads. Riku is also the older brother of Soran Asuka. Appearance Riku's physical appearance is the exact of Soran but older. Riku has long brown hair and florescent brown eyes. Riku wears a long white robe that normally covers his entire upper body unless he throws the drape behind him, on the back of the robe there is a "六" representing his role as the Captain of Squad 6. He wears signature gloves that are red and has two knuckle notches that Riku uses when using Hakudo. He wears baggy pants with star patterned loops hanging off of them. He wears shoes that are very similar to his gloves that have the two knuckle notches on the toe area instead. Personality Riku has a very softspoken, calm and focused exterior. He is almost always silent and is normally smiling no matter the situation. Riku is always in a good mood and can be very sociable if he chooses to be. He likes to gaze apon strong fighters and takes a liking to a strong opponent. Skills and Powers Riku is notably one of the most powerfull Soul Reapers to exist. Riku is known for ending battles quickly and getting into his opponents head, he also never succumbs to mental aggitation. *'Master Swordsman Specialist:' Though not used as often as other forms of fighting, Riku shows mastery over various forms of swordsmanship and can easily defeat the strongest of opponents within a dozen slashes of his Zanpakuto. *'Hakuda Expert:' In most cases Riku decides to utilize his hand to hand compabilities instead of using weaponry. He has also been shown to easily have been able to overwelm or disarm an armed enemy and deal lethal blows with precision and stregnth. **'Crushing Flash (陰陽道 Onmyōdō):' A technique used by Riku that delivers a striking punch that can be used to crush the opponents spirit chain incapacitating them and blocking the flow of there Spiritaul Energy. *'Kido Master:' Before resorting to Kendjustsu, Riku will use a proficiency when coming to casting Kido spells and incantations. *'Immense Spiritual Power:' Riku is able to release a vast amount of spiritual pressure and endure a large loss of it and show no exaustion what so ever. *'Master Tactician:' Riku is a very perceptive fighter, he is famous for ending battles quickly by anylzing opponents attacks, strengths and weakness' in order to win as quickly as possible. *'Enhanced Stregth:' Riku has show to have enhanced physical stregth being able to piece the strongest hierro and organs in order to enhance his Hakuda experience. Zanpakutō Supiritto (ファイア Spritual Flame): Supiritto is a normal katana in its sealed form with a bronze guard with red hilt-wrapping and white sheathe. *'Shikai:' It is triggered by the command "Ignite". The shikai is activated by bursting into flames that are absorbed into Riku's allowing him to manipulate humidity, sodium and oxygen levels in order to create on have complete control over fire. *'Shikai Special Ability: '''Supritto gives Riku the power to create flames and have complete control over them allowing him to effortlessly increase there mass and temperature. Riku is able to cast flames in any form that he wishes and create them into different forms such as molten vapor and lava. Riku's complete control of the flames also reduces the effect of them apon himself meaning he cannot be injured by his own attacks. **'Flame Spirit Sword''' (ファイア Faia Tsurugi):' Riku is able to harness a flame into the form of a solid sword created from his spiritual energy and the flames of Supiritto. **'Spirit of Fire (スピリット・オブ・ファイア, Supiritto Obu Faia): ' Riku is also able to harness his Supiritto into a giant molten monster condensed of his Spiritual energy and the flames of Supiritto. *'Shikai Attacks: Supritto gives Riku the ability to cast several attacks using his Spiritual pressure and the flames created through the Zanpaktou. **'Serei Abarei' (マグマ アッパ Soul Ablaze): A special attack used by Riku that uses the flames created by Supiritto to creates pillars of flames that erupt and egulf the area in flames setting everything and everyone ablaze. **'Tachi Upra' (グアッ Capture Flame): An attack used by Riku that commands fire to form into hand like flames that ensnare the opponent in order to grab them and burn them vigouresly. This attack's speed can be increased if Riku uses his hands to guide the attack. **'Mala Serei Brazen' (マ アッパ Magma Soul Blaze): An attack used by Riku that commands the "Spirit of Fire" to engulf the opponent in flames by casting giant fire spheres that are thrown at the opponent and can be expanded in mass on command causing major explosions. **'Mala Rezen Faia' (アマア ッアア Magam Soul Strike): An attack used by Riku that uses the Flame Spirit Sword to cast flames out of his tip in the form of a giant canon of condensed spiritual energy that can be redirected atlest once in mid air. Category:Soul Reaper Category:Captain